


Head Games (Art)

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Cover Art, Embedded Video, M/M, MFU 50th Anniversary MiniBang Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer Video and Cover Art<br/>for the MFU 50th Anniversary MiniBang on livejournal</p>
<p>Story Title:  Head Games<br/>Author:  Lee the T</p>
<p>Be sure to read the wonderful story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367107) by [LeetheT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeetheT/pseuds/LeetheT). 



Watch the video trailer!

  


[Head Games](http://vimeo.com/105504395) from [vysila_vysila](http://vimeo.com/user32047804) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

SuperSecretPassword: MFU2014nsik

Enjoy a postcard from Napoleon & Illya, who are in the tropical paradise of San Madrena


End file.
